Even Apparitions Need Love
by Lilbloo20
Summary: AU. Reiko Yanagi is the quiet ghost girl from 1-B. Though this girl has a crush on a certain green haired cinnamon roll in 1-A! What shenanigans ensure when all attempts to get his attention fail and gain an unexpected rival In love? Also Mineta has a girlfriend!
1. chapter 1: The plan

**A/N**

**One more before bed wouldn't hurt.**

**[****]**

The Home room class for Vlad had exceptional good qualified heroes in training. The class has not only great strategic abilities, but were also able to unify excessive amounts of team work with their extraordinary quirks.

Of these students a certain girl stared out the window watching as class 1-A was outside practicing their skills and physical application. With a trained eye she spotted a mop of green hair working out excessively. She couldn't help ,but on a gentle smile staring at adorably determined look on the boy's face.

"You know if you don't focus in class more your grades will start to sleep." A cool voice said. A lone blue eye turned to gaze at the emotionless face of Yui Kodai.

"Yeah I know it's just...he's kinda distracting." Her eyes focusing back the musclar teen outside as Yui nodded her head.

"How long have you had this crush now Reiko-chan?" The kuudere questioned. Her face just as impassive. Focusing bacl to her friend she couldn't help,but fiddle with her fingers.

"Since the sport's festival..." She said a small pink hue tinting her cheeks.

"And why haven't you tried talking to him yet?" She questioned again giving Reiko a rare arch of her brow.

"What exactly do I say? And can't Just outright say I like him." She deadpanned staring down at her desk as it were the most interesting thing ever.

"Why not? Just be honest with him. If you don't confess." She pointed to a girl with brown hair outside the window talking to a now blushing green haired teen.

"You'll miss your opportunity of ever telling him." She finished with a worrisome tone. Reiko stared at the mop of green hair leaving the field before sighing to her self. Lunch was next and than she would continue with her routine of gazing at the boy from afar.

"NOPE! No sulking ghosty we're gonna get wonder boy to notice you!" The smug voice of Setsuna spoke making the ghost girl stare at wearily.

"Why would you wanna help me?" She questioned as the smirk on the girl's face revealed her sharp teeth.

"Two reason actually..." She pointed towards a rather shy girl with brown hair smiling down at her phone."...If mushroom princess can get her a boyfriend. So can you! "

Yui tilted her head to the side curiously.

"And the 2nd reason?" At this the smirkimg girl frowned while groaning over dramatically.

"We're teenagers! Sure we're heroes in training,but still! There is no romance here! The only ones getting with the program are mushroom princess and pony! Hell pony won't even tell me who the guy is!" She ranted gaining a sweat drop from the class over hearing her.

"So if it helps you and gets me just a a smidge of entertainment in my youth I'll help you get your man!" She finished flashing Reiko a toothy grin.

The ghost girl sank lower into her chair slightly at this, but could help the small smile reaching her full lips.

"Okay. I'll try." She spoke gaining a grin from Setsuna and nod of approval from Yui.

"Great! Operation : Get the broccoli is underway!" Setsuna spoke making the class sweat drop again.

"Please come up with a better name..." The ghost mumbled laying her head across the table.

"Fine I'll work on it." She spoke reluctantly,but still held her smirk.

_"Finally things are gonna get good! I can't wait to put wonder boy under pressure." _The greenette thought schemingly.

The bell rang for lunch as she concocted multiple plans in her head.

**[****]**

"Dude tell me you noticed this?" Kaminari questioned eyeing a focused mineta.

Jirou gave him a pointed stare her earphone jacks swaying slightly. "Noticed what?" She questioned.

"Mineta! He's not being well Mineta!" He exclaimed staring at said boy enraptured by his phone.

True to his word she had noticed. For the last 2 weeks he had been less hectic in his antics. He was even being kinder to the girls, even way less leaching towards Momo.

"Yeah I noticed...a bit troublesome honestly." She eyed the purple goblin with caution as they headed towards the cafeteria.

**]**

"So I have an idea!" Setsuna said slamming her tray down on the table excitedly gaining the attention of all the girls.

"I'm not sure that's a good thing." Itsuka deadpanned.

"It's to help ghosty here get wonder boy!" At the she jabbed her thumb at Reiko's direction. Said girl had a mouth full of food as the whold table stared at her.

"You like Midoriya-san?" Shiozaki questioned innocently.

"I think we all kinda noticed that. I mean with how intently you stare at him." Itsuka said making the girl blush lightly.

"H-he is a good person too. He trains with Fumi-kun alot." Kinoko stuttered.

"Plus he's a hunk!" Pony exclaimed getting laughter from the other girls.

"Everyone is missing one keep factor though." Yui spoke gaining everyone's attention. Chopsticks in hand she pointed towards the same brown haired girl talking to the designated target.

"She's got competition. If I'm not mistaken either I heard she likes Midoriya-san as well." Yui spoke picking up a small chunk of rice.

"Which is why I have a full proof plan!" Setsuna said with grin. A small pit of despair opened up in her stomach at the grin of her sharp tooth friend.

"What exactly is your plan?" Itsuka questioned with a slightly doubtful expression.

"Easy! Today is Friday I'm good friends with that Mina girl and she said Midoriya mostly only studies and works out on the weekends. We all know a direct approach will fail considering both are socially awkward." She snickered as the ghost girl shrank slightly.

"So what if we invited wonder boy through someone he knows?" At this Reiko had a confused look as Setsuna pointed towards a confused Kinoko.

"If we were to say get Fumi-kun to convince wonderboy to a group dinner he would come along, but instead of a group dinner he meets up with our little ghost here instead." She finished proudly at the plan.

"Ochako is still an obstacle you know? And knowing him he'd probably invite others to go with him." Yui accused making the greenette smile wider.

"That's the beauty of it! Apparently she's meeting up with her family today plus captain rule enforcer is suppose to go to his brother's agency as well. So by count we have 3 days for ghosty to talk to wonder boy." She explained gaining nods from Itsuka and Yui.

"I'm in if it helps Reiko-chan out." Itsuka said smiling at the girl. Yui just nodded indicating she was in as well.

"As long as it doesn't bother Fumi-kun I'm in!" Kinoko spoke a smile on her face.

The only two left were shiozaki and a distracted pony who was giggling down at her phone.

"To be in love is one of the holiest and purest forms of acceptance and compassion. I will help you in endeavour towards true love." Shiozaki said a halo of purity forming above her head.

"Great! What about you pony?" Setsuna questioned looking at the giggly foriegner.

"Sorry can't I have plans! Though I wish you the best of luck!" The girl smiled broadly.

"Oh plans with your boy?~" Setsuna questioned with her brows wiggling.

"Maybe!~" She sang as the table erupted in a fit of laughter.

"All right if it's settled than! Operation: Ghostly love is a go!" She exclaimed. The girls groaned at the name.

"Hey I'm working on it!"

Through the antics Reiko couldn't help,but stare at the smiling face of Izuku laughing with his friends.

Her heart fluttered as they made eye contact briefly a smile on his face as he waved shyly to her. Waving back she couldn't help the smile reaching her ears.

_"Maybe this is will workout."_

**[****]**

**A/n**

**Just decide to write this pairing away from my other story, but set within the same universe.**

**Not quite a spinoff,but meh**

**Let me know what you think of this in reviews and comment your ideas.**

**Also there are slight hints of a certain other couple in this story heheh**

**But goodnight or morning and until next time!**


	2. chapter 2: Surprises all Around

**A/n**

**Pony does not like izuku. She has her own boyfriend. Aka She's taking one for the team and surprisingly enjoying it!**

**Enjoy!**

**[****]**

"So what are you gonna wear?" Setsuna questioned changing out of her costume. Class 1-B had hero training for their last class of the day. The girls were currently changing in the locker room out of their hero costumes.

"I don't know really. It's spring so something light?" Reiko questioned removing her face mask.

"I'd say wear something sexy! Guy's wont complain if you show a little something." Setsuna winked playfully as she struck a seductive pose.

"Geez you make it sound like Midoriya-kun is a sleaze." Itsuka reprimanded.

"Well her competition is Ochako. Have you not seen the ass on that girl? Pure round bubble butt! I swear everything on that girl is just perfectly round!" Setsuna exclaimed. Kinoko sulked at this looking down at least impressive chest.

"Midoriya-san probably wouldn't care about trivial things like that." Yui spoke changing into a tight pair of jeans and white blouse.

"She needs a winning edge though! Maybe some sexy underwear!" A small "eep" Was heard coming from a now blushing kinoko.

"Y-you don't expect her to go all the way on a first date do you!?" Kinoko shouted making Setsuna smirk.

"Don't be a hypocrite! I saw how you were shopping for black lacey underwear earlier! Talk about being daring!" Setsuna winked. The mushroom girl was now beat red as she finished putting on her light blue and white dress.

"Wouldn't hurt if ya use a bold approach." Pony said. All the girls looked at her as she wore a purple lacey bra covering her ample bosom a long with a purple thong.

"Whoa! Since when did you wear something like?" Setsuna whistled as all the girls blushed slightly at their more exotic foreign friend.

"My boyfriend likes it!" She laughed slipping on black leggings and a white sweater top.

"Well whatever she decides Midoriya would love it!" Itsuka said. She wore jeans along with a light blue turtle neck.

Blushing at all the attention coming to her Reiko finsihed throwing on her grey leggings, a black tshirt and a light grey jacket. Taking extra noticed she stared at her figure a little longer before closing her locker door.

"D-don't listen to them be you. Fumi-kun likes me for me. Izuku-kun isn't shallow he'd love everything about you trust me!" Kinoko said flashing her eyes in Reiko's direction.

"Thank you Kinoko-chan!" The ghost girl smiled as they made their way out of the locker room.

**[****]**

"Midoriya-san got a minute?" Tokoyami questioned a very focus Izuku. The boy was writing in he's hero analysis journal in the commons area.

"Y-yeah what's up Fumikage-san?" The green hair boy stuttered.

"Well Kino-chan said a few friends are meeting tomorrow for a get together she invited me and I'm allowed to bring a plus one. Would you like to come?" Tokoyami questioned as Midoriya looked in deep thought.

_"I'm pretty sure that would mostly be class 1-B...I don't know many of them,but it be a good chance to study their quirks...maybe ask questions on how they work...mayne bring my journal to analyze them more..._"

"Midoriya-san I think that would be frankly rude to just analyze them." Tokoyami stated. A deep red blush formed on his face as he covered his mouth quickly.

_"I did it again!?"_

Seeing the antics his friend pulled he coucouldn't help,but chuckle lightly.

"Relax. Look at it as a way to make new friends or to expand your future allies." At this the boy smiled widely.

"Y-yeah I'll go!" He replied getting up from the couch.

"I will see you than." Tokoyami stated leaving the commons area. Swiftly he pulled out his phone to send a quick text.

**Me: The emerald has accepted the request.**

**PrincessM: Thank you love! Now we can help poor Reiko out!**

**Me: True and give a way for Izuku to "Lighten up"**

**PrincessM: Right! See you later my prince! 3**

**Me: My heart will ache until than princess**

Pocketing his phone dark shadow popped out with a light smile.

**_"Izuku-kun is gonna be so surprised!" _**The shadow grin snickering lighty.

"Indeed." The raven smiled as he made his way to a secluded tree to wait for his princess.

**[****]**

"Ok this is killing me!" Kaminari shouted surprising everyone in the living room. The blonde pointed a accusing finger towards a rather surprised Mineta.

"What is up with you! You've been distracted and less well you lately!" He shouted.

"You have been kinda...less creepy lately." Mina said

"Yeah I even saw you talk to Momo normally without the perverse stares." Jirou threw in her two cents as mineta gave everyone an odd look.

"Well I can't act that if a have a girlfriend you know." He dismissed causing shocked face from the trio.

"...YOU HAVE A WHAT?!?" Both the the blonde and pinkette shouted. Mineta grew a smug Expression as he looked at both of them.

"You heard me and she's the best girlfriend ever!" He stated leaving the living the room and it's shocked occupants.

Going to the elevator he checked his phone as he saw a message and a picture message.

**PonyBabe: Can't wait for the weekend!;)**

The picture was of a blonde haired girl posing in purple lingerie seductively holding her breast.

_"I LOVE MY GIRLFRIEND!!" _Blood plunged from his nose as he made his way back to his room.

**[****]**

**That's it for now! Until later!**


	3. chapter 3: A Sudden Discovery

**A/N**

**I'm having a pretty good day I hope everyone else is too!**

**Enjoy!**

**[****]**

Midoriya checked over the address Tokoyami sent him again. Apparently it was a cafe Mina had bragged about having good pastries and sweets alike. For love of him he also didn't understand why Tokoyami helped him pick a outfit. Tokoyami picked out a pair plack jeans with a white shirt along with a black jacket. The red sneakers stayed much to the chargin of The raven headed teen. When asked why the out fit Tokoyami gave him a look.

_"You plan on wearing All might memorabilia all the time?"_

He blushed at that accusation. He didn't wear it all the time. He also had the shirts that had the kanji saying shirt on them.**(A/n He really does have these and it's annoying)**

Making his way into the cafe he couldn't help notice how kinda empty it was. Checking his phone it said it was 2 PM. Tokoyami said to be there at exactly at 2. So where is everybody?

Lost in thought he felt a small tap on his shoulder as he turned to stare into a bored blue eye.

"A-ah Yanagi-san! Am I late or?" He questioned, but the girl shook her head.

"No apparently the others are busy with something and Kinoko-chan said something about being sick." She replied coolly as she was extremely nervous on the inside.

"That's probably why Fumi-kun isn't here yet." He stated taking in the girl's appearance.

She wore a white sweater dress with a black belt across her waist, black tights and boots. Staring at her face he couldn't help, but stare at her dazzling blue eye and full luscious lips.

_"Oh my god! I'm alone with a pretty girl!!"_

Catching himself staring he blushed like a madman looking off to the side and running his hand through his hair.

"W-well since we're here might as well check it out!"He rushed getting a gentle smile from the girl.

**[****]**

Across the street in another cafe sat a group munching on pizza. Setsuna with a pair of binoculars watched the targets through the window.

"Do you really have to watch the whole thing?" Yui questioned picking another slice of pizza.

"Yes! Do you know the wonder boy has some bad luck? What if someone interrupts or worse a villian pops up?" Setsuna stated gaining a severe eye roll from all the occupants at the table.

"Are they always like this?" Tokoyami asked his girlfriend nibbling on a slice of veggie pizza.

"Sadly only Setsuna when she puts her mind to it." Kinoko said taking a bite of mushroom pizza.

**[****]**

Back at the other cafe the two looked over the menu for a few minutes before a waitress came to their table.

"What can I get for you two?" The waitress questioned the duo.

"I'd like a raspberry lemonade and blueberry scone please." Reiko said looking at the menu.

"I'd like your sweet tea and umm t-two cinnamon r-rolls please?" Izuku stuttered making the waitress giggle.

"Sure thing, hon. I'll be right back." The waitress walked away leaving the two to themselves. An awkward silence coming from the table.

"S-so Yanagi-san how are classes going for you?" Izuku was never good at conversational ice breakers, but something was better than nothing.

"Good, though it does get tiring when your bad for hostage simulations. My quirk isn't the best for that." She knew if she brought her quirk than she could get him to talk

"Is you quirk a form of telekinesis?" He questioned curiously. She smiled at the adorable nerd for reading deeper into her quirk.

"Yes , though I can only pick up objects that weigh up to the equivalent of my body mass or anothers." She spoke as Izuku absorbed all this information.

The waitress came back with their orders as light chatter was brought between the two.

**[****]**

"Oh my god!" Setsuna exclaimed. Her outburst scared everyone as they jumped up from their seats.

"What's wrong?" Itsuka exclaimed

"He's eating a cinnamon roll!" She explained.

"What's wrong with that?" Shiozaki questioned innocently as a vein popped out from Ituska's forehead.

"Isn't that like cannibalism?" She questioned looking back at the table. No one stopped Itsuka from violently neck chopping the girl into unconsciousness.

**[****]**

"Woah you like surfing?" Izuku questioned excitedly at Reiko. The conversation was surprisingly going really well. She had gotten to learn a bit about the boy's interests and hobbies. She couldn't help,but giggle at the fact their both internet surfers as well.

"Yeah my father taught me a bit before we moved closer to the city."

"I never really surfed before..." At this girl gave a gentle smile.

"Maybe I can teach you if your up for it?" Both smiled at each other, before the same waitress cleared her throat gaining the attention of the two.

"Sorry just came to drop off the check, need anything else?" She asked sweetly.

"N-no we're fine. Thank you though!" He smiled as the waitress walked away again.

_"Young love so adorable!" _The waitress thought a big smile on her face.

"Y-You know I had fun. I don't really go out often. Maybe we should do this again sometime. " He sheepishly replide scratching hishis cheek lightly.

"I would love tha-

"IZUKU-SENPAI IS THAT YOU!?"

In a blink of an eye Izuku was tackled into his seat by a ashen blonde haired girl with a sharp teeth.

**[****]**

"Who the fuck is this mega-tit cunt!" Setsuna roared with a small bruise on her neck.

Itsuka grabbed the binoculars looking at the girl she talking about. Looking lost she handed them to Tokoyami who spotted the blonde from his seat.

"Ah I believe that's Tatami Nakagame. All of class 1-A met her at the provisonal license exam." He stated as setsuna seethed from her seat.

"Why is she clinging onto him like that?"She pestured as Tokoyami scratched his neck.

"Let's just say she's on the same level of hero otaku as Midoriya-san...She even calls him senpai despite being a 2nd year." This caught the greenette's attention real quickly.

"ANOTHER LOVE RIVAL!!"

**[****]**

To say Reiko was the jealous type was the understatement. She watched heatedly as a blonde bimbo just up and tackled Izuku. Worse was the girl had he's arm engrossed between her massive chest.

"N-nakagame-san?!" Izuku stuttered,but the blonde haired beauty only smiled widly.

"You remember me!! I'm glad IzukuIzuku-senpai!" Blue eyes shifted to Reiko,but she could have sworn she saw a mischievous glint in them before the girl smiled warmly.

"Your Reiko Yanagi from class 1-B right?" She questioned as Reiko slowly nodded at this info.

"Hey I'll b-be right back I have to pay upfront." Izuku stated leaving the two girls to themselves.

Reiko took a good look at the blond as she wore a light blue tank top along with short jean shorts.

"So I take it your on a date with senpai?" Tatami questioned giving a playful grin to a blushing Reiko.

"I'll also say this too...I'm not letting senpai go that easily. Especially since there are a few others that want him as well." At this Reiko's eye widened in surprise.

"Others?" She questioned

"Yep!" She popped her lips at the P syllable.

"To be fair it's kinda a competition. I know there's girls from other schools and even a few pro heroes after his heart." The information made Reiko pale slightly.

"Wouldn't worry about it now though, but you gotta be sure to up your game than a simple cafe date." Tatami stood from her seat leaving a flabbergasted Reiko.

"I'll see you later love rival!" She said before leaving the cafe. Izuku returned shortly finding a pale Reiko.

"You ok?" He asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah I'm ok." She said smiling gently at the green haired boy.

_"I'm so screwed..."_

**[****]**

**A/n**

**And done ! hope you guys enjoy!**


	4. chapter 4: Awkward start?

**A/N**

**Hey do you guys want a story where izuku is with tatami?**

**Enjoy!**

**]**

"WAIT WHAT? REPEAT THAT?" Yelled a very pissed Setsuna.

The girl's all regrouped In Itsuka's room going over what had happened earlier. Reiko buried her face in a pillow her light grey pajamas adorning her figure.

"Apparently Ochako isn't my only competition...a few girls from other schools are aiming for him...even a few pro heroes too..."She sulked. She had the perfect opportunity with Izuku and now she has to deal with other girls trying to snatch him.

"This is distressing..." Shiozaki stated. Her pure white gown flowing down to her knees.

"Well this is Midoriya we're talking about. He's basically the epiphany of any girl's natural desires. Strong, caring, adorable and reliable." Yui stated. Itsuka gave her a look before comforting Reiko.

"Hey it's ok. Technically no body has attempted to get him. You actually went on a date with him first she beamed." She beamed. Her hair was to its full length going down her back. She wore a pair of blue pajamas.

"Yeah! So we have the advantage so far!" Kinoko exclaimed. She wore one of Tokoyami's shirts and a pair of athletic shorts. She cuddling up to a plush version of dark shadow.

"You think so...I mean did you see nakagame-san?" Reiko questioned shyly.

"Yup mega tits and all! I'm pretty sure there even bigger than Momo's." Setsuna said getting a quick head chop from Itsuka.

"Maybe he'll like a girl with a bigger boobs than a weird girl like me..." Reiko sulked a small tear sliding down her cheek.

The girls all gathered in a group hug to cheer up the moping ghost girl.

"Don't say that your amazing!" Setsuna said giving the former a bright smile.

"Your beautiful Reiko-chan!" Kinoko said squeezing the girl into a tight hug. She smiled at the support her friends gave and hugged them back just as tightly.

"Besides I saw how wonderboy was staring at you. Looked like he was gonna jump your bones than and there. " Setsuna snickered making the girl blush.

"H-how could you tell?" She questioned as the dinosaur lover pulled out a pair of binoculars with a smirk.

"Let's say I watched everything." The knowing smile on her face making Reiko's face heat up in embarrassment.

"Though seriously that means we gotta try just as hard to get him with. sure we have til tomorrow, but we need a straightforward approach if we slack in your attempt than he'll be snatched up just like that." She snapped her fingers to emphasize her point. The girls all nodded in unison at Setsuna's declaration.

"So what do I do?" Reiko questioned.

"Easy...you go straight to the source." Setsuna smirked learning closer to a now scared Reiko.

**[****]**

Surrounded by hero memorabilia we find one Izuku Midoriya focused on a empty notebook page. Scribbles of a pencil could be heard as he bit his lip in concentration. Every few minutes he'd twist the page to a certain angle to scribble in a different section. On the page a drawing of a girl who had one visible eye showing and a pair of full luscious lips.

He was drawing Reiko.

Ever since earlier he tried finding the perfect image in his head to go along with her journal entry. This time though he gave the drawing more detail and being sure to capturing her alluring glow.

_"Though the drawing isn't perfect...I want to get one were she's smiling more..."_

So lost in thought in barely heard the knock on his door stirring him from his musing. Looking over at the clock on the desk it read 7:34 PM.

_"Nobody else is here except Mineta and Fumi-kun."_

Walking to the door he opened it barely to peer outside to a unexpecting sight. There in front of his room was a blushing Reiko looking everywhere, but him. He also took notice to her more bold attire. She wore black and white knee socks and big black tshirt that clung to her curvaceous figure barely making it past her thigh. She was fidgeting with the hem of the shirt in an effort to pull it down more.

"Y-yanagi-san?! What are you d-doing here?" He blushed a deep crimson red at the cute girl in front of him. The way her lip quivered in embarrassment made his heard flutter in his chest. He also couldn't help, but peak at her long sexy legs.

"Can I come in..." She spoke shyly. Moving from the door way he let her in to his room. He was also able to get a glimpse at the back of shirt were there was an arch opening that zigzagged from oneside to another revealing small patches of the arch of her back.

_"Holy All Might I just let a girl in my room!?!"_

Gathering her courage she made her way in and sat stiffly on his bed. Admiring all the Hero memorabilia that he was known to have.The shirt was Setsuna's idea to help her "seduce" Izuku evermore and she can't believe she was going through the attempt.

_"I can't believe she convinced to wear **that **_as well..."

The reason she pulled the shirt down more was to cover a pair of skimpy underwear that Setsuna apparently had incase of a future boyfriend.

Izuku took a seat back at his desk being sure to cover up the journal entry and to look at the beautiful girl on his bed.

The two sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. Izuku sweated lightly do him still stairing at her legs. He could see the smooth pale complexion of her thick thighs making him gulp audibly.

"S-so what brings you here?" His voice squeaked making him cringe slight. Not sensing this error she twiddled with her fingers.

"I w-wanted to talk to you..." Her voice was low and soft. Her pale blue eye gazed at him with such emotion that made him shiver.

"What do you think of me Izuku-kun..." Her voice softer than ever almost to gentle. He looked at her noticing the rosy hue in her cheeks and the way her plump lips slightly parted.

"W-what do I think of you? L-Like as a hero?" He questioned dumbly his throat getting drier by the moment.

"No...am I beautiful to you.." She said. She was fidgeting now regretting this descion more and more.

Izuku really looked at her than. He knew he was bad with girls, but he knew when someone needed hear certain words. He opened his joural back up to the drawing amd held it up for her to see.

"I couldn't stop t-thinking about you since earlier. I had to remember every detail to get this right...I do think your really beautiful...but your even more so when you smiling." He finished without stuttering as much.

He looked back up at her to see she was giving a bright and beautiful smile he wanted.

"Thank you Izuku-kun that's gonna make this easier." She said standing to her full height. She walked slowly to were he was sitting.

He didn't say anything as he was entranced by the sway of her hips til she was right in front of him. His body stiff as her hand reached to cuff his cheek.

"Izuku-kun...for a really long time I liked you..." Saying this she straddled his waist making the shirt hike up her waist revealing black string of a lacey thong.

"I watched you from the sports festival as you conquered every obstical by just will and wit alone..." She cupped both he's cheeks in her hands as she stared deeply into emerald green eyes.

"How you fought Hitoshi and Todoroki...how you trained hard at the training camp..." She nibbled lightly at her lip lightly blushing as she remembered the muscles he had while training.

_"I really like it when she does that..."_

Taking a huge leap he placed his hands on her hips feeling the warmth of her skin as she shivered lightly.

"Your so kind...sweet and always there for anyone, but..." She paused slightly her hair casting over her eye making him look at her beautiful face more in wonder.

"I'm selfish..."She started making sure he looked at her fully leaning in slightly. "...I want you all to myself.." Barely brushing her lips against his.

"Because I love you Izuku-kun..." She finished capturing his lips into a deep kiss. His eyes widened in shock, but he didn't pull away. Returning the kiss fully he wrapped his arms around her waist being sure to deepen the kiss.

_"Her lips are softer than I thought..."_

Her hands gripped and ran through his hair in pure ecstasy. The kiss turning into full session as theor tongues battled for dominance. Losing himself slighty he reached over to grab a handful of her plump ass. The action making her moan slightly.

"Izuku...I-"

**_BANG!_**

Both held each other tightly as they heard a huge bang heard from the otherside of the wall. The other room being Mineta's room.

"THAT'S IT! RIDE YOUR PONY YOU FUCKING GRAPE BASTARD!"

"TAKE MY DICK YOU FUCKING MY LITTLE PONY REJECT!"

Both paled and blushed slight at very rough and awkward word play from the other room. The loud and obnoxious moans being heard clearly from the otherside.

"I think that kinda ruined it..." Izuku stated awkwardly as Reiko nodded in agreement. The two laughed lightly before staring at eachother with smiles on their faces. Reaching up he brushed his thumb across her cheek in thought.

"No one's every said anything like that to me...but I think I've fallen for you Reiko-chan. I love you too." He beamed with that bright smile she loved.

"C-can we cuddle for the night?" She asked shyly making him blush.

"Y-yes I'd like that..." He glanced at the clock as it Struck 10:30 PM.

_"We were kissing for that long...?"_

Before getting up Reiko captured his lips once more in a gentle kiss which quickly melted the green haired hero into bliss.

"RIGHT THERE!FUCK THIS PUSSY LIKE YOU MEAN IT!"

"SHUT UP AND TAKE THIS LOAD YOU BITCH!"

"This is gonna be very awkward..." Reiko said as she cuddled up next to Izuku.

_"Oh well." _She thought smiling as she held onto her green haired hero drifting off peacefully into a deep sleep.

**[****]**

**A/n**

**So first thing *Insert Uncontrollably laughter* I had to do that! I mean I wanted to further this scene,but i think it would be too quick you know?**

**So lets throw in mineta to ruin the moment lol**

**Comment if you want a separate story with izuku x tatami though if your interested!**

**Thank you!**


	5. chapter 5: Nightly Endeavors

**A/n**

**Hope you guys are having a good day!**

**Who do you think the U.A spy is?**

**Enjoy?**

**[****]**

Sleepy blue eyes opened up to be met with green soft curls. She blinked slowly the drowsy feeling still in her senses as she looked down at the peacefully sleeping face of Izuku.

_"So it wasn't a dream."_He had accepted her and even acknowledged her feelings. He had even kissed her back_. _Her face flared at remembering that they almost went all the they if not stopped by the awkwardness of pony and mineta's sexual escapade. A rather annoyed feeling crossed her mind.

_"Out of all people it had to be them to ruin the moment..."_

She stared lovingly at his sleeping face her hand running through his hair in curious wonder. She nearly giggled as he mumbled in his sleep.

"...mmm...Reiko-chan?" He mumbled eyes crackling slowly. She placed a gently kiss on his forehead lulling him back to sleep.

"Sssshhh...rest more love it's still early." She giggled as he simpled snuggled her closer. Though by surprise in his sleepy state he gripped her ass firmly in his hand enticing a major blush from the girl.

"mmmm...Reiko-chan has a nice butt..." He sleep mumbled a rather broad grin on his face as groped daringly in his sleep.

Biting her lip slowly at his endeavor she also felt a very large bulge rubbing slighty against her thigh. She nearly forgot what she was wearing making the scene a lot more erotic.

The shirt she wore was hicked up past her waist. He was snuggled up against her chest as he he had wrapped her leg over his waist in his sleep.

He was a lot bolder subconsciously than he realized. Shifting slightly to get more comfortable he had stirred he sleepy woken up again

"...reiko-chan go back...to sleep..." He mumbled.

"I will Izu-ow!" She squeked. A deep blush ran through her body as the boy had subconsciously smacked her ass.

"Mmmmm...no talkie more sleepie.."He mumbled closing his eyes again in deep slumber. Seeing this she closed her eyes slowly trying to find the land of unconsciousness as well.

_"I kinda like that..."_

A light smirk on her features as she drifted to sleep cuddling onto her green haired cinnamon roll.

**[****]**

"How do you think their doing Fumi-kun?" Kinoko Questioned snuggling onto Tokoyami's shirtless form.

After they had sent Reiko off to Izuku's room she had snuck into Tokoyami's room to sleep next to her poetic prince of darkness.

"After today I believe he has showed interest in her. Although knowing him the more bold approach would be easier to make up his mind with." He said running his thumb soothingly against her shoulder.

"I hope so Reiko-chan really needed this...she may not express it,but she's the doubtful type." She explained sadly. The ghost girl's insecurities made her put up a small front. The emotionless facade hiding a shy and loving girl.

"Midoriya is the same way. Though he wears his heart on his sleeve there's still deeper meaning behind it. Truthfully it's morbid to think how deep his insecurities and worries go." He said wisely. The guy was admirable to a fault. Izuku's good nature made him completely undermining to his own self worth. He had broken his body multiple occasions just to save someone in need.

Seeing her lover become a little too serious she gave a gentle kiss towards his feathered cheek. She giggled when the kiss made his feathers ruffle in embarrassment. The couple held themselves close in a comfortable manner. A peaceful silence enveloping them as gentle touches soothed their souls.

**_THUD!_**

The moment ruined as a loud thud was heard up on the cieling.

"MMMMHHH!! THAT IT BABY STICK THAT COCK IN THIS FAT ASS YOU LOVE SO MUCH!!"

"FUCK!!! YOUR TIGHTER THAN BEFORE!! I LOVE FUCKING YOUR ASS!"

"...Do they ever stop." Kinko groaned as Tokoyami stared at the cieling. A small twitch in his eye.

"Their lust is unfathomable. Surely their possed by intense demons of their darkest desires."He stated matter of factly which she laughed at.

**[****]**

Meanwhile back in the city a certain blonde was roaming the alleys. A wide grin and blush on her face as she gaved down at her bloody knife.

"I can't wait to see you again Izuku baby!~" She sang skipping along the alley way on to her next kill.

**[****]**

Collapsing hard against his bed Mineta groaned in self satisfied manner as he finally sedated the girl's intense needs.

She layed there covered in cum and sweat as she had a very sultry grin on her face.

"That...was...amazing!" She breathed out. They had been going at it for hours now.

"Yeah...I don't think I have the strength...to get up anymore." Truthfully he didn't even think he'd last that long. The girl definetly had immense stamina, but with his hero training he had the best endurance level.

_"Finally a reason to thank Aizawa-sensi for pushing me so hard!"_

**[****]**

In another area Shouta Aizawa Shuddered in pure disgust. A dreadful feeling as someone was talking about him in a ill manner. Cracking his neck he perched over a balcony looming over the city. A mugging in a alleyway was processing and he groaned to himself.

"I'm really too old for this shit." He muttered before swooping down to apprehend the mugger.

**]**

**A/n**

**I'm so tired. Sorry this one is a bit shorter. Whose the best genderbent character for Izuku?**

**Thank you!**


	6. chapter 6: Disastrous Breakfast

**A/N**

**Got a message for everyone at the bottom!**

**Enjoy!**

**[****]**

Bright sunlight fluttered through the curtains as it beemed directly on to a green haired companion. Groaning at the light shining in his eyes he merely shifted adjusting his head grabbing onto his warm body pillow.

_"Wait...body pillow?"_

Out of curiosity he groped at the warm and slighty plump. It for some reason it smelled of lilacs and blueberries.

"Mmmm...Izuku..." A light moan coming from said body pillow.

Calmly opening his eyes he was met with the sleeping face of Reiko. Her silver hair shifted to side giving full view to both her eyes. Though he would have panicked it would have woken her up. Staring over her sleeping form he studied the smooth texture of her cheeks and how her lips had a soft pink hue making them extra plump.

Swallowing thickly he looked further down to see the smooth milky tone of her cleavage and how her thick thighs locked firmly around his waist.

Freezing now he saw the state his free hand was in as he realized he was now groping her supple ass.

"You look flustered."

Looking back up he saw beautbeautiful ocean blue eyes staring at him. Her lips curved into a tiny smile.

"I'm-i'm Sorr-" A slender finger was placed on his lips as she laughed as his attempted to apologize.

"Calm down I'm your girlfriend it's ok to do this. I promise." If she could laugh right now she would at how comically his face was at hearing this.

"Did I d-do that in my sleep?" He questioned shyly.

"Yeah...you also spanked me too." She laughed as he turned scarlet red once more.

"But..." She leaned close as she blew a bit of air into his ear. "...I kinda liked it." She whispered playfully. He flailed falling out of bed making her laugh even more than before.

"I'm sorry!" He practically yelled covering himseld with the fallen blanket.

"It's ok Izuku-kun I loved it. You were so warm...I haven't slept that well in ages." She said. It was true as the last time she slept well was probably before she even applied to U.A.

Izuku himself agreed too. The fact that he stayed up many nights studying to know end or doing research left him only getting barely 4 hours of rest.

"Me t-too it was nice." He's shy smile making her get butterflies in her stomach.

A small growl was heard as they both looked at their stomachs with deep blushes.

"Hehe...maybe we should get something to eat?" He questioned gathering up fo his full height offering her his hand.

"Yes please." She took his hand,but pulled him down to get a quick kiss out of the way. He stood their briefly in shock before he noticed her putting on one of his hoodies.

She walked curtly to the door giving him a quick little flash of her round bottom. Innocently she turned her head slightly to him giving a playful grin.

"Well? you gonna stand there or are we gonna get some breakfast?" She quiped as he tried prying his eyes away from her curvious figure.

"Right..." He spoke dumbly heading for the door.

Taking his hand into her she dragged him down to the small dormitory kitchen that they all shared.

_"Maybe I should cook him some breakfast!"_

**[****]**

Reaching the kitchen they noticed as they weren't the only ones there. At the table sat one practically grumpy Tokoyami and Kinoko as they ate their breakfast at a snails pace. By the counter was Yui holding a coffee cup. The girl had on athletic wear indicating she went on a early morning jog. Seeing the two the kuudere gave a light wave before passing another coffee cup to Reiko.

"You both slept in pretty late." Yui spoke glancing over at the clock that read 11:20 A.m.

"Were you guys kept up by...the noise."Kinoko Shuddered remembering the elliptic word play between the two perverts.

"What malevolent creature has such a unorthodox speech pattern to say such foul words..." Tokoyami mumbled biting into a apple slice

Hearing this the pair also shuddered at the disturbing display the other two were very vocal about during their activities.

"Good morning!"

"Speak of the devil..." Kinoko whispered as she poked her toast.

A very chirpy pony came down in a very scandalous pair of underwear and a small tight white shirt. Reaching for the fridge she pulled out a bottle of orange juice and an apple. Taking a minute she gulped down the entire bottle in one go giving off a small satisfied burp.

"I slept so good last night! What about you guys?" She spoke cheerfully completely ignorant to the death glare kinoko and Tokoyami were giving her.

"How the hell are you energized!? You practically went All NIGHT at it!?" The short brunette yelled at the giggling foreigner.

"Sorry we're we that loud?" She spoke innocently.

"It's hard to not hear it when you screaming "Spit in my mouth" at the top of your lungs." Kinoko deadpanned.

"Also did you really have the need to mention the rather crudely made my little pony jokes during your Nightly endeavor?" Tokoyami spoke as dark shadow popped out also giving the girl a glare.

"hehe~ It wasn't that bad." She giggled again while finishing the apple.

"Tell me how exactly did..." Yui spoke motioning between pony and a bowl of grapes. "...This happen?"

"Well we started talking last month when I caught him stealing my underwear from my locker. I thought it was funny and let him keep them and well after that we started talking." She shrugged leaning against the counter as the group just stared at her.

"Is that it?" Izuku questioned for the confused group.

"Well he's funny, smart, kind of a dork when he wants to be and he's got a massive-" A hand collided with her mouth. The hand of one blushing Kinoko shushing her.

"NOPE! NOPE! Don't even think about finishing that sentence!" The usually shy girl spoke angrily.

"...I was gonna say heart." Pony mumbled quietly to herself.

Watching over the commotiom Reiko made her way to the fridge pulling out a carton of eggs and some Toast. She used her quirk to pull a pan out of the pantry along with some seasonings and some plates.

"Izuku-kun would you like some eggs amd toast?" She spoke getting her green eyed lovers attention.

"Y-yes please!" He stuttered quickly enticing a smile from Tokoyami and giggles from the girls.

"Well at least they had a good night!" Kinoko beamed as she finished off her food.

"IT'S A GREAT MORNING TO BE ALIVE!" The mood shifted as they saw a nearly naked mineta wearing a rather tiny purple thong.

At the sight Tokoyami joked on his drink, Kinoko threw up her breakfast, Izuku paled extremely as foam ran out of his mouth and Reiko almost passed out.

The most comically of all was Yui though. The girl simple looked at the grape and dropped her mug. The look on her face never changing as the mug shattered to peaces on the groud.

Seeing the reactions Mineta titled his head to the side as he looked at his laughing girlfriend.

"What?" He questioned

"Babe your wearing my thong and not yours!" The girl laughed out holding her gut.

The boy simply looked down unfazed by the predicament.

"Oops."

**]**

**A/N**

**Eww just no Mineta...no**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**So anyway here are the few votes I got earlier.**

**Izuku x Rei Todoroki : 5 votes**

**Izuku x Fem Endeavor: 5 votes**

**izuku x Yui Kodai: 7 votes**

**Izuku x fem monoma: 4 votes**

**Izuku x fem Tokoyami_: _****4 votes**

**I'm not gonna put them all as I still wanna see the end results.**

**I'm brainstorming some ideas for the ones who main votes but still give me your feed back!**

**Thank you!**


	7. chapter 7: Laundry

**A/n**

**Some people have been waiting for this updated!**

**First I'd like to take a minute and just say I really appreciate how everyone loves and supports these stories. Sometimes I write some really bad chapters or stories. Sometimes I have days were I don't even wanna write at all. Though you guys that both support and criticize my stories make it worth it!****Thank you for everything!**

**Mineta: Can we get on with it already! i want more time with pony!**

**Me: *shoots mineta*****As I was saying...thank you!**

**And please Enjoy!**

**[****]**

In abandoned building in a far off location we come to see a blonde girl humming happily as she twirled a knife around her finger.

Gazing to the side she gave a unhinged smile to the bloody body of a man tied to a chair. His beady eyes staring at her in intense fear as he tried with all his might to shout through his gag.

"You know people really are pretty when they bleed,but..." Knife in hand she grazed the edge lightly against the shivering man's neck at a slow place.

"Your bloods kinda boring...hehe!~" She giggled as he flinched.

"So tell me which is more disturbing you a grown adult leading a poor innocent girl like me to a place like this? Or..." She stood in front of the man making sure he looked at her glowing yellow eyes."The fact that your enjoying a innocent girl do this to you." She grinned hysterical as she poked the bulge in the man's pissed stained pants.

"So gross!~" She cheered making him lower his head in shame. Seeing this she lifted his head up to be sure that that they were on eye level again.

"Now,now, no need to get upset!" As she said this she stabbed the man's shoulder. A muffled cry as tears slid down his face. In gleeful delight she licked the crimson blade. Her tongue rolling around in her mouth ro savior the flavor.

"Mmm! We're gonna have so much fun just you wait~" She spoke as a blush dawned her features.

Muffled cries could be heard from the building for another few hours before eerie silence filled the area.

**[****]**

"Ok so spill! Give me all the juicy details!" Shouted Setsuna as she jumped from her bed. After the very Disastrous breakfast the girls went back to the dorm and all gathered in Setsuna's room.

"We just kissed and cuddled is all.." Reiko spoke shyly. She was dressed in more casual clothes now consisting of jean shorts and a grey long sleeve shirt.

"Surreeeeee! You expect me to believe wonder boy kept his hands to himself all night?" Setsuna smirked as the ghost girl remembered Izuku's bold move in his sleep.

"Oh stop it! She finally has Midoriya-san! Isn't that enough to be happy about?" itsuka reprimanded as her hand slightly started to enlarge ready to strike the reptile girl.

"Yeah! I'm so proud of you!" The more cheerful pony stated. She wore khaki shorts and the same tight white tshirt from this morning.

"Oh no! You of all people have no room to talk!" Setsuna glared at the pony girl.

"You of all people are with MINETA!!? " She shouted as pony looked confused.

"It's not that bad at all though. He's funny, kind and knows how to fuck my pussy good." She stated simply making the greenette joke on her tongue.

"Can we not...I already had to deal with a whole night of this..." Kinoko groaned and Yui nodded to that.

Reiko smiled lightly as she watched the craziness from her friends escalate.

_"Without you guys I probably wouldn't have Izuku now..."_

**[****]**

"Dude! I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Screeched a scared Mineta as he was being chased by a very angry dark shadow.

"Repent sinner and be condemned to the lowest pits of hell for discrimination against all things that are holy!" Shouted Tokoyami as Izuku ran to catch up with them.

How did this situation happen?

**_10 minutes ago..._**

After the very disturbing breakfast the boys decide to work on some chores to pass the time on the slow day.

Ironically they all had to do a load of laundry so they ended up washing clothes together.

As soon as the clothes were dumped onto the ground though a pair of pink panties popped onto the ground causing the boys to pause.

Mineta smirking grabbed the panties off the ground before smirking at both the boys.

"You see guys it's very clear who the real man is here!" As soon as he said that he sniffed the panties pervertedly, but paused as something felt off.

"Mineta..." Tokoyami started as a very dark ominous figure of dark shadow loomed over him.

Looking back at the panties he noticed that they were smaller and more frilly than ones pony would wear.

They were Kinoko's.

"I'm sor-"

"You have a 5 second head start you vile demon." He stated. Mineta took off without a moment's hesitation.

**_Present..._**

Now find a rather exhausted Izuku holding back a very angry Tokoyami.

"Fumi-kun! It's ok he said he was sorry!"Izuku reasoned to know avail.

"First he keeps me up ALL night with his perverse antics, ruins breakfast with is ungodly disturbing image and than violates the under garments of my beloved?!" A now seething and sleep deprived Tokoyami glared at a cowering Mineta.

Izuku sweat dropped at this, but smiled gently.

_"Never a dull day...:_

**[****]**

If Aizawa had a sense that his students were up to no good he definitely had one.

Sitting up from his bed he glared at the direction of where the school was located.

"Mineta..." He growled, before laying back down to go back to sleep.

**[****]**

**A/n**

A little short,but still lol

Hope you enjoyed!


	8. chapter 8: Manic Monday

A/n

Eh...let's go!

Enjoy!

* * *

Monday.

The cruelest and most unwanted day of the week. The day people dread the most due to the overwhelming exhaustion of being another week could make anyone hate the obnoxious day.

No one dread it more than Aizawa though. The man had almost a full beard of stress when the class 1-A entered the dorm room. He also had a coffee cup with cats on it and...a bottle of whiskey on his desk?

"Now before we begin today I'll explain the whiskey. That's for me whew were done with todays lesson." He stated scratching his beard lightly.

"What is today's lesson?" Ochako questioned nervously almost as Aizawa took a big swig from his coffee cup.

"The death of me." He deadpan by grabbing a marker and writing something on the bored.

The words "Sex-ED" written on the board.

"Now im unlike most lessons I'm gonna tell you the reasoning why I need to teach you topic. In fact I could name 3 reasom. Mineta, Tokoyami and Midoriya." He deadpanned as the class gapped at the 3 nervous students.

"The other reason is cause I can see who leaves and enters the dorms. We have cameras for a reason." Aizawa stated while mostly glaring down at a certain purple themed hero. Mineta sweat dropped at the glare trying to sink lower into his desk.

Ochako on the other stard almost stared at Izuk comically with her jaw dropped and her eyes wide a dinner plates.

"Wait Midori-kun has a girlfriend!!" One Tooru broke the silence of the class for a brief moment before Aizawa glared at his student's Interruptions.

"You can grill them after the lesson." He unscrewed the cap of the whiskey bottle pouring some into his coffee mug.

"Now let's start with the basics..."

* * *

Today was not the best day for Reiko at all.

First the morning had been of her waking up late and rushing to to homeroom almost 30 minutes late.

Secondly her uniform was unkempt and messy having forgotten to straighten out the uniform the prior night,but getting distracted by her lovable nerd.

The finally nail in the coffin was walking into class with Vlad-sensi and a few other giving her amused looks.

"What?" She questioned meekly before noticing the smirking face of Monoma.

"Well you looked like you've been busy this morning." He boasted rather cryptically while looking over her disheveled state.

Kinoko sent her a look that said "Don't say anything." which was also mirrored by pony who had a rather serious look on her face

"Now that all my perpetrators are here we can begin the lesson." Vlad stated as She finally noticed the writing in big bold letters on the board.

SEX-ED

_"Great...can today get any worse?" _

she thought sarcastically as Vlad began the lesson.

* * *

1 hour.

60 minutes worth of exploitations of sexual education that even made Mineta flinch in distress had class 1-A more than uncomfortable.

The whiskey bottle now empty as Aizawa sat as his desk looking both physically and mentally tired.

"Now...I would ask of any of you had questions, but seeing as I covered every ground possible there will be no questions. If you'll excuse me..." Aizawa stated before passing out onto his desk. Light snores being the only sound admitting from the tired cat lover as the class stared at him for a good portion of 10 minutes.

"What just happened?" Shoto questioned rather confused at the series of events.

What happened indeed.

* * *

Toga was having a field day.

Not only did she have a great weeknd of torturing. She had gotten plenty of blood from a few other victims near by and it was only the after noon.

With a bright blush on her face she gave a twisted pleasurable sigh.

"I love mondays~"

* * *

A/n

It's not monday, but the dread of upcoming monday alway sets in on friday. Only pyschopaths love Monday.

Thank you and please review.


	9. Chapter 9: Society

**A/N**

**It's been a good while since I updated this one.****So I'm gonna make this one serious again.****Don't own anything so please enjoy!**

* * *

To say the whole class was staring at the three perpetrators of the awkward sex-ed lesson, most of the eyes focused on a blushing Izuku.

The major source of his discomfort came from the shocked face of Ochako more, but It was Mina who made it the most vocal out of all if them.

"So you three had sex in the dorms while the rest of us were away?" She asked a bit more skeptical as she stared at Tokoyami and Izuku.

"W-Well...I didn't.." Izuku stuttered slightly. Yes he had a girl over ,but sex was completely out of the question.

Though thoughts of Reiko-chan in her skimpy underwear again and her plump ass did pop into his mind.

_"Let's not mention that to anyone!"_"I have not engaged in such cardinal acts. I did however bring over Kinoko-chan." Tokoyami spoke diligently. He had no shame admitting to bring his girlfriend over, but the acts they do are to themselves and no one else's.

Now all eyes were on Mineta who.had the biggest shit eating grin anyone could possible muster.

"Does no one wanna ask me?" He smirked at the rather horrified and shocked faces of most of the class.

The one in most shock was Momo actually as she couldn't even comprehend Mineta having a girlfriend.

"You bastard!!" Kaminari cried tears of anger as Sero held the electric user from a smug Mineta.

"It's so good to be me." Mineta stated with confidence as the class was still trying to wrap their heads around this situation.

Izuku still couldn't avoid the stare Ochako was giving,but that didn't matter in the slightest.

_"I hope Reiko-chan is ok..."_

* * *

She had wanted to pound her head against her desk repeatedly. Not only from embarrassment,but undeniably anger for being called out.

Of course she knew Pony was the only one that had sex,but the indication that she did as well made it even worse. It made her look like an easy type of girl which she wasn't!

**_"Even though were almost willing to go all the way for Izuku."_**

A voice in heard head spoke,but she wasn't very verbal about it. Even Kinoko had a look of completely shame on her face. The poor girl was red all over and ready to die of embarrassment.

Pony was the only one unphased by this. In fact she looked more confused about the whole situation.

"Now do you three have anything to say?" Vlad asked finishing up the his version of Sex-Ed.

Pony was the only one who raised her hand. The girl had a rather confused face ,but Vlad called her out anyway.

"Why is it so wrong to have a health relationship with your significant other? Wouldn't it be more efficient to normalize something like this?" She questioned quiet seriously shocking both the students and Vlad who seemed rather uncomfortable with the topic.

"Ahem...well let's just say be safe and don't do it again." He mumbled. Pony pouted at this,but left it at that.

"It's not really fair for you guys..." Itsuka whispered to Kinoko and Reiko who were still blushing in shame.

"Maybe if you didnt fall for 1-A scum this wouldn't have happened." Monoma taunted slightly getting a small rise out of Pony.

"Your just jealous!" Pony yelled ,but Monoma barely batted an eye at that.

"Yes I'm totally jealous of horse loving grapes, a bird who likes mushrooms and of course..."He lastly looked at Reiko as he gave her a crude grin.

"A ghost in love with a bone breaking masochistic." He finsihed. Itsuka was about interfere ,but Kinoko held out her hand to stop from doing anything.

Her eyes peaked out from her hair which caught Monoma by surprise slight as he started at the mushroom.

"Monoma-san if you badmouth me or Fumi-kun again..." Her voice took a ominous turn as her eye glowed slight towards Monoma.

"I will end your existance." She finished as a small layer of mushrooms began to pop from his arms. In slight fear he back off leaving behind a shocked Reiko and Itsuka.

Sighing to herself Reiko looked out the window to see some rain clouds in the distance.

_"Could this get any worse?" _

* * *

A dark room is illuminated by various lit candles.

A round table is in the center of the room a few individuals garbed in robes gathered around.

"Now shall we like totally begin?" A rather gyaru type voice questioned as a few the others nodded in agreement.

"We shall now commence the "Izuku Club"! A woman garbed in a robe with a rows of sharp like teeth and blonde hair peaked through.

This secret society only had one goal in mind...to capture Izuku Midoriya's heart.

At all cost.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
